


Jingle bells - Tintineo (Christmas Especial)

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, jingle bells
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Un encuentro un poco forzado pero bien aceptado.





	Jingle bells - Tintineo (Christmas Especial)

Ya iba llegando esa época del año en que las casas se cubrían con decoraciones luminosas, las tiendas se llenaban de mercancía alusiva a la temporada y la gente, sobre todo los niños cantaban villancicos pegadizos, preparando el ambiente para las futuras fiestas.

Y esa tarde en especial, en la que Arturia había salido a dar un pequeño paseo a pie por el vecindario, para mirar las decoraciones y quizá más tarde ir por algún bocadillo navideño, no pudo evitar que una de esas canciones anidara en su mente y pronto se descubrió a sí misma cantándola o tarareándola a bajo volumen.

 

"Dashing through the snow

In a one horse open sleigh

Through the fields we go

Laughing all the way"

 

La chica siguió cantando plácidamente mientras el tiempo se volvía cada vez más frío, pero de un momento a otro algo extraño ocurrió.

—"Jingle bells, jingle bells... —entonó, cuando escuchó un sonido parecido a una campana o un cascabel. 

De inmediato, la rubia dejó de cantar y volteó a su alrededor buscando la fuente del ruido, pero todo estaba en calma y por un momento pensó que quizá se lo había imaginado, así que reanudó su paseo y su canto 

—"Jingle bells Jingle... —De nuevo escuchó el sonido y se detuvo, volteo buscando la fuente, pero tal como en su primer intento no vio nada extraño, así que se giró para retomar su camino, pero está vez al girarse, frente a ella vio un brillo dorado.

Rápidamente lo identificó como un collar de oro que ella conocía a la perfección, irritada, estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, dispuesta a entablar una conversación acerca del espacio personal con la persona frente a ella, pero entonces el tintineo volvió a escucharse, esta vez más cerca haciendo que la mujer mirara arriba, hacia el rostro del recién llegado y ahí lo descubrió.

Una ligera brisa movió los aretes dorados del rubio emitiendo el ruido de cascabel que había escuchado anteriormente. Por un lado la chica se sintió molesta al saberse perseguida y por un momento se preguntó si los accesorios del hombre siempre habían hecho ese peculiar ruido, pues ese rubio extravagante siempre estaba cerca de ella y esta era la primera vez que notaba ese tintineo. 

Y por otro lado, no pudo evitar reírse de la extraña situación, causando que el hombre se molestara.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Arturia?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada, ¿por qué me estas siguiendo? —cuestionó logrando aplacar su risa.

—No te seguía —espetó haciéndose el ofendido.

La rubia estuvo a punto de ponerlo en evidencia por el ruido de sus joyas, pero se retractó. 

—Gilgamesh, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café? —preguntó modulando su tono de voz a uno más amable.

El joven ensanchó los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó desconfiado. 

La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Anda vamos, yo invito—dijo tomándolo del brazo y mientras caminaban, Arturia no pudo evitar volver a tararear, esta vez con acompañamiento musical. 

 


End file.
